


【all黑】我们在这里相遇（13）

by Fujikun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun





	【all黑】我们在这里相遇（13）

赤司的眸子转换成了一金一赤，随即他动作利落地将黑子压在自己的身下。  
修长的手从宽松的睡衣下摆伸进去，爱不释手地抚摸着男生少有的滑嫩肌肤，流畅的腰线，紧实的腹部，再然后，是胸部，和那上面点缀着的红豆。  
一个男生怎么能有这么粉嫩的乳头。  
赤司遵从内心的欲望，轻松地撩起黑子的上衣，拇指按压着右边的乳头，让它凹陷进乳晕中，然后按着它打转。  
左边的乳头当然没有被放过，他用食指和拇指轻轻地捏住那弹性良好的红豆，时不时地拉扯和揉捏。  
赤司舔了舔唇，低下头含住其中一颗。  
灵活的舌头极尽温柔地舔舐着口中的小肉粒，配合着吮吸和轻咬，陷入沉睡的黑子本能地泄出一丝如蚊子叫似的呻吟。  
总算是放过了那颗已经硬挺起来的乳头，赤司的舌尖与黑子的那颗乳尖之间还黏连着一道银色。  
好色情呢哲也，然而你却什么也不知道。  
第二人格的赤司从没有想过自己会有这么温柔的一面。  
想到两人之间现在的发展，终究还是不能再进一步，赤司颇有些不满地吻上黑子柔软的唇，强势地撬开的他的牙关，舌头滑进他的口腔，来了个深吻。  
“唔...”  
要把人弄醒了。  
“哲也，快点发现我对你的心意吧。”  
标记还是要留一下的。  
他很贴心的没有在比较明显的地方留下印记，赤司最终选择的是很难发现的后颈处，能被发丝遮住的地方。  
用了点力在那里吮出一个红色的吻痕。  
“晚安。”  
将人拢进自己怀里，嗅着他的发香，闭上眼。  
赤司第二天早早地就醒了。  
因为黑子的睡姿，真的是前无古人，后无来者的...“婀娜多姿”。  
“看不出来哲也平时这么乖，睡个觉却这么闹腾。”  
“追到手之后如果还这么闹腾，就把他压在床上教训一顿。”  
“...到他服帖为止。”  
“......作为我的第二人格，我真的开始质疑你平时都在想什么。”  
“某种意义上，我就是你最真实的欲望。”  
“而我只是把你潜意识里所想的曝光而已。”  
黑子动了一下，随即轻吟了一声，揉揉眼睛半坐起来。  
“赤司君...？”  
他环视了一圈房间，然后有些懵懵地问向那个笑得意味深长的赤发男人，  
“我...怎么在赤司君房间里？”  
“...不清楚呢，凌晨的时候你就在我边上了。”赤司靠在床头，悠哉地开始忽悠黑子，“我还吓了一跳呢。”  
“...真是失礼了，赤司君。”可能是自己半夜上厕所然后走错了房间？  
赤司摸了摸黑子乱翘的头发，不作回答。  
随后他品尝了黑子的“不会输给任何人”的水煮蛋，还有吐司和牛奶作为早餐，勉强填饱了肚子。  
“有人来接我了。”赤司穿上外衣，说道，“谢谢哲也昨晚收留我。”  
“不用客气，赤司君。有机会再来玩。”  
“这可是你说的哦。”  
赤司临走之前，在黑子粉嫩的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“再见，哲也。”  
等赤司走出门后，黑子的脸轰地一下就红了，红得都快冒烟了。  
被亲上的那一瞬间，黑子的心跳有点乱了。  
TBC  
————————————  
赤队又在耍流氓了。  
<奇迹的世代>群聊  
赤司征十郎：[图片][图片][图片]  
黄濑凉太：小赤司...！昨天居然在小黑子家过夜！天哪小黑子的睡颜真的萌哭了，小赤司好狡猾一定没少吃豆腐QAQ  
绿间真太郎：哼，赤司，没想到你也有偷拍的癖好。  
青峰大辉：哲，今晚在家等我去借宿。  
紫原敦：啊嘞…明明昨天想着去黑仔家的…谁把我带到了眉毛怪家里...我一定要…碾爆他...(▼皿▼#)   
恭喜您的好友赤司征十郎获得了“人生赢家”称号。  
好了，黑子的生日这部分就告一段落了，接下来该逐个来一些感情上的进展啦。


End file.
